


UH Week 2019 Day One: Birthday/Kiss

by JKRobertson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, kiss, uhweek2019, ulquihime, ulquihimeweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/pseuds/JKRobertson
Summary: A short little scene for UHWeek 2019 Day one.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	UH Week 2019 Day One: Birthday/Kiss

“ _ What do you mean, December first? _ ” The young woman with soft chestnut hair stared wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open in near-horror.

“I mean, my birthday is December first. You are overreacting, Woman.” Ulquiorra’s heavy brows drew together and his usual frown became more severe as he observed Orihime’s behavior. “It is inconsequential.”

A long, drawn-out sigh that ended in a soft scoff was her response. “Maybe to you,” she muttered as her shoulders fell and her gaze drifted off to the side. She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before she brought her eyes back to his and asked, “Are you sure it’s today?”

The man’s brows twitched slightly. “It is today. The mobile communication device you provided indicates that today’s date is December first. My birthday has been on this same day each year since I can remember. I am certain.” His scowl softened as he watched her face fall. “Why does this information cause you distress?”

Her lower lip pushed out a bit, the wet inside portion of it shining in the light of the hallway leading to her, well, now technically  _ their  _ apartment. “Of course I’m upset, Ulquiorra. I didn’t get you anything!” she pouted.

His deep emerald irises narrowed as his pupils dilated, his vision quickly focusing on the pink protrusion. He was not really aware of her disappointment at the moment as he closed the short distance between them in one step and a deft hand captured Orihime’s delicate chin, tilting it up towards his face. “You do not need to get me anything, Woman,” he informed her in soft, deep voice.

“But I want to,” she countered.

A tiny uptick at one corner of his mouth was the only visual indication that he was amused by her sentiment. “Unnecessary. Everything I need or want is here in my hand,” he murmured before pressing his firm, thin lips into her soft, pouty ones. A quiet growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat after he inhaled her small gasp, the now-familiar warmth and scent of her breath filling his lungs with comfort and longing. Before the heat in the pit of his gigai made him lose his sense of propriety, he stepped back and gazed down into the eyes of the person who owned his heart with thinly veiled affection.

Orihime’s dreamy eyes were slow to open, and she sounded love drunk when she finally found her voice and said, “Happy birthday, then, Ulquiorra.”


End file.
